La odio
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Ella es la única persona a la que he odiado con todas mis fuerzas, porque he tenido enemigos, sin embargo ella ha sido la peor y no lo digo por su destreza sino por todo el daño que causo. Ella, Mary Morstan.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Este es mi primer Fic acerca de esta magnífica serie, espero que les agrade y que no me traten tan feo sí no resulta tan bien con los personajes, espero ir mejorando.**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, todo es de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y la BBC. :c**

* * *

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacerme sentir ese sentimiento, y cuando digo "hacerme sentir" es porque comúnmente no me interesan esas sensaciones en particular. Me parecen absurdas y una perdida de tiempo en su totalidad. Pero ella. Ella fue oficialmente la primera persona que me causo un nudo y revolvimiento en el estómago, un dolor de cabeza insoportable y que apriete mis puños todo a la vez cada que su nombre viene a mi cabeza. Ella es la única persona a la que he odiado con todas mis fuerzas, porque he tenido enemigos, sin embargo ella ha sido la peor y no lo digo por su destreza sino por todo el daño que causo. Ella, Mary Morstan.

**P.D.V. SHERLOCK.**

Después de mi supuesta muerte pude durante dos meses observar a John.

Él iba a mi tumba casi siempre precisando una hora, 14:30. Era obvio que iba después de estar en la clínica, en la hora de su almuerzo.

Yo disfrutaba verlo, aunque fuera solamente un recuerdo esparcido por el aire. Me costaba no ir hacía él y decirle "John, sigo aquí". Pero las leyes estaban claras y no quería ponerlo en riesgo, no por mi culpa. Y no en ese momento.

Durante esas semanas que estuve aún dentro del país pude notar esa nueva fase de John Watson que me era totalmente desconocida. Se mostró por primera vez débil. Pero aún así, él parecía tener fuerza como el buen soldado que era, pues cada lágrima que caía de su rostro era totalmente removida. ¿De verdad me extrañaba tanto? Quizá era exageración mía.

Además de mejorar la agudeza de mi oído, Mycroft había puesto un micrófono en algún lugar del mármol que me permitiría escuchar cada palabra más claramente.

Me costaba trabajo quedarme a oír cada palabra de John, cada palabra tan ronca y difícilmente pronunciada, sin embargo, lo hice. Decidí que quizá fuera poco el tiempo que podría disfrutar sus pláticas, así que debía intentar al menos disfrutarlas, aunque eso significara tener que oírlo sollozar.

Mi jodido hermano decía que yo tenía un cierto aprecio y apego hacía mi camarada, y por tales razones me costaba oírlo hablarle a mi supuesta tumba; también decía que John provocaba en mi ciertas sensibilidades (en eso discutí, yo no soy sensible. Idiota Mycroft). Pero lo demás era más que evidente. Era obvio que yo apreciaba a John. Él fue y ha sido además de mi único, mi mejor amigo. Y por eso me sentía vulnerable al verle así.

John me platicaba con frecuencia cómo había sido su día desde que despertaba hasta que iba a su cama. No se ahorraba ningún detalle, de verdad necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara. No sé por qué acudía a mi...

Hablaba de las mujeres que conocía unas eran pacientes (_aburridas_), otras más se relacionaban con él al ir caminando ya fuera a Barket Street o a la clínica (_más_ _aburridas_), unas más eran compradoras del supermercado (_aburridas y_ _casadas_).

John dialogaba conmigo, o más bien dialogaba con la lápida sobre sus pacientes, él mismo decía que todos eran aburridos, que aún tenía la "esperanza" de oír su teléfono celular con el tono de mensajes que decía que eran míos y leer "Hay un caso. SH." y que tuviera que salir corriendo disculpándose con todo mundo y yendo a una escena de muerte totalmente emocionante, no importaba que clase de crimen fuera, él lo amaba y parecía extrañarlo. Mencionó necesitar esa posición de riesgo para poder sentirse bien y completo. Me di cuenta que era verdad lo que había mencionado Mycroft. Él precisaba de tener peligro en su vida. John dijo casi sin pensarlo que era yo, Sherlock Holmes el único capaz de darle tal satisfacción. _Interesante_..._  
_

Constantemente su voz se volvía frágil al recordar los momentos juntos, y aunque hubieran sido sólo dos años, para ambos había sido como toda una vida. Y digo ambos porque sabía que sin John, sería difícil realizar toda el proyecto relacionado con la red de Moriarty. Sus palabras me herían, y yo no sabía por qué sucedía esto. Pero cada que John decía que esperaba recibir un mensaje, uno solo para saber de mi, yo ya no quería oír más y estaba apunto de irme, pero no lo hice.

Me declaraba que esperaba llegar cada día a casa y verme sentando en mi sillón con esa pose de "lo sé todo" como él suele llamarla, o al menos esperaba entrar al 221B y oír la melodía saliendo de mi violín conmigo concentrado por hacer que todo sonara agraciado. Me decía que detestaba no ver experimentos dentro del microondas, le parecía raro no oír ruidos por la noche de mi al estar aburrido, no ver dedos y cabezas en el refrigerador o no escuchar disparos a una pared, decía que detestaba estar totalmente solo, teniendo pesadillas más frecuentes, teniendo miedo, sitiéndose desolado, estando sin mi.

Se dispuso a culparse por mi muerte -Sí hubiese llegado antes estarías aquí-, repetía constantemente. Estaba equivocado, como de costumbre. Sí él hubiese llegado antes, probablemente el que hubiera hablando con una lápida sería yo.

Una vez lo escuche decir algo que me quebrantó sin darme cuenta, y para mi suerte lo oí decirlo de nuevo el día que debía partir del país.

-"Te extraño, Sherlock."

Esas palabras inundadas de vergüenza y timidez, llenas de lágrimas y con sonido a que algo se había averiado dentro de él. Esas tres simples palabras llenaron mi cuerpo de un escalofrío total, nunca me sentí así. Mi mirada sin querer bajo y miró al suelo húmedo, mis manos temblaron un poco y mi corazón estaba agitado. _¿Por qué? _No sé. Pero sólo pude ver a John desde lejos usando su suéter de rayas negras y blancas como pañuelo para quitarse las lágrimas.

Me dolió verlo así, y yo siendo un sociópata estaba totalmente impactado por sentirlo. No quise darle importancia. Pero él, John H. Watson se convirtió en una persona imporante y por esa misma razón no debía ir corriendo tras él a abrazarle decirle "John, estoy vivo. Jamás me iré", porque sí hacía eso sería el mayor error de mi vida, yo no quería que lo hirieran y mucho menos que sufriera más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo. Me paré recto y me trague todo lo que por primera vez estaba sintiendo. Decidí decirle adiós a mi amigo, por un largo tiempo. Le encargue a Molly que cuidará de John, esperaba que cumpliera y fuera capaz de darse cuenta la magnitud de la misión que le di. Tomé un respiro y me di la media vuelta, casi solté el pequeño radio que me hacía escuchar a mi joven compañero de piso, pero lo oí decir sus últimas palabras.

-Quizá ni siquiera me estés escuchando, como siempre lo haces ¿verdad? -Rió un poco, algo forzado. Intentaba ser positivo- Bastardo...


	2. Chapter 2

**P.D.V. JOHN.**

Sherlock se fue.

_"Mi mejor amigo, Sherlock. Está muerto."_

Esa frase, la frase que no pude decir por cinco minutos y la frase que quería que no fuera cierta durante dos estúpidos años...

Sherlock se aventó del Hospital en frente de mi. Y en el momento en que le vi caer los meses que pasamos juntos pasaron por mi mente.

La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un ripo de mago, todo lo que había dicho sobre mi parecía sacado de un truco bajo la manga. En el instante en que preguntó en qué contienda había estado no sabía sí sentirme asustado o interesado. Sin embargo, él sólo estaba utilizando su método de deducción.

"_Estudio en rosa" _había sido nuestro primer caso y fue ahí donde mi pasión a la muerte resurgió, yo pensaba que la guerra me había afectado, y era así, pero no de la manera en que todos habíamos creído. Yo extrañaba la guerra, extrañaba sentirme en peligro. Extrañaba sentir en mis venas la adrenalina. Y Sherlock en el primer momento me dio esa tan poderosa hormona. Parecía sorprendente que un hombre fuera capaz de saber casi toda mi vida con sólo mirar mi postura y forma de caminar, mis pensamientos con sólo verme fruncir el seño. Luego sin notarlo estábamos ahí, en la famosa calle Baker Street. Ese lugar en el que hoy no soporto estar, ese lugar que en durante dos años considere mi hogar... Me di cuenta en "_Estudio rosa" _que Sherlock me importó al primer instante, esa batalla contra la muerte y ese disparo al taxista fueron la primera muestra de afecto que tuve hacía él y aún sonrío al recordarlo.

En _"El banquero ciego", _fui yo quien se dio cuenta de que le importaba al "sociópata" de Sherlock Holmes. Se arriesgo por mi, fue por mi cuando estaban apunto de matarme. Me doy cuenta ahora de que él de alguna forma empezaba a necesitarme y yo de igual manera, quería salir con mujeres pero desde ahí me di cuenta que los casos lo harían un poco complicado.

En "_El gran juego" _finalmente conocimos al maldito Moriarty cuando hubiese deseado que todo explotara y no tener que ver como esos dos se destruían. En ese caso o más bien, en ese escrito de mi blog me di cuenta de que Sherlock de verdad era un idiota, un idiota enorme sin sentimientos impulsado sólo por el hecho de tener algo enigmático que resolver. Sin embargo, cuando yo era el rehén fue totalmente diferente, él lucía preocupado, y cuando pudo quitarme la bomba de encima tenía una mirada brillante. Jamás lo vi tener esa mirada. De verdad me hizo sentir importante. El loco enfermo por fin se dio cuenta de que yo era su amigo, su único y mejor amigo...

_"Un escándalo en Belgravia". _Odié ese casó. No sólo porque el bastardo me dejo a cargo de lo que Mycroft le había pedido, no. Sino porque "La mujer", como él solía llamarle, apareció en nuestras vidas. Irene Adler es la persona más rara y sexual que he conocido en toda mi vida. Llegué a creer que Sherlock sintió algo por ella, algo más que interés por sus formas de actuar, quizá era amor. Pero, ¿cómo podía amarla? ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por ella cuando ella lo noqueó e inyectó sedante? Oh, sí. Olvidaba que el bastardo es medio masoquista y se interesa sólo en quienes pretender dañarlo. Sí hubiera sabido eso, entonces le hubiese intentado matar desde el principio... No sé por qué he escrito eso. No siento celos por Irene, es ilógico, ¡es tonto! Al menos ella sabía que él hablaba conmigo aunque yo no estuviera ahí. Y parecía notar que él de verdad me importaba, no como pareja, como amigo. "Obviamente..."

_"Los sabuesos de Baskerville". _El caso donde Sherlock dijo oficialmente "Sólo tengo un amigo", refiriéndose a mi. Claro, yo era su único amigo y él apenas lo notaba. Me usó como sabueso para afirmar su hipótesis acerca de la droga, sin embargo por fin afirmó que yo era su amigo y eso me hizo feliz.

_"_La_ caída Reichenbach". _Me costó ponerle nombre a esto, no sé incluso por qué lo hice sí odio y me duele recordarlo...

Todos los casos pasaron por mi mente, cada día en Baker Street, cada té, cada risa, cada platica.

No hacía falta que él saltara para que me diera cuenta de cuán importante era en mi vida.

El único detective consultor del mundo era mi colega. El hombre más brillante del planeta era mi amigo y fue vencido por su afán a resolver puzzles enigmáticos, problemáticos, jodidamente atractivos a la muerte y claro, la obsesión por ser el ganador.

Moriarty no sólo le quito al mundo a un ser que estaba por encima de los llamados genios, él me quito a MI a la única persona que podía entenderme, el único ser con el cual yo podía sentirme a gusto.

Es tan raro decir que Sherlock puede entenderme cuando yo no lo entiendo a él. En muchas ocasiones no comprendía ni una sola cosa que salía de su boca. Y aún así, aún así lo llegué a querer tanto. Es tan difícil escribir esto para mi. No..., no puedo si quiera llegar a creer que he escrito esa palabra, _querer__. _¿De verdad? ¿Yo de verdad estaba unido emocionalmente con mi ex-compañero de cuarto? No. No soy gay, pero eso no me hizo no darme cuenta de las maravillas de ese hombre, tan alto, de tez blanca, ojos entre azules, verdes y con salpicaduras amarillas, cuerpo bien formado, músculos tonificados, labios suaves y delgados, pómulos perfectos, nariz fina, risos encantadores.

_¿Que mierda estoy escribiendo?_

No sé, la maldita doctora que alguna vez se equivocó con el diagnóstico de mi pierna ahora cree que escribir me ayudará a sobrevivir en este infierno en el que vivo desde que Holmes se suicidó. Pues no, no me ayuda. Intento no llorar cada noche, mantengo mi postura de soldado para que no me vean caer, pero por dentro estoy muriendo.

Sherlock no merecía morir. Yo no merecía que él muriera.

Hizo que me acostumbrara a su presencia. A los balazos a la 1am, a oír el violín, a escucharle decir enfadado que su cerebro se pudría, a oírle decir una y otra ves "Obviamente". Y todo para qué, para que llegará Jim a desafiarlo, para crear un juego tonto de ver quien era el más listo, lo peor de esa distracción entre ambos es que ninguno de ellos perdió, quien perdió fui yo.

No me siento vivo, mi pierna comenzó a doler de nuevo y diario tengo pesadillas. Lloro cuando despierto, no soporto verme solo. No quiero estar solo...

Voy a ver a Sherlock cada día en la hora del almuerzo, le cuento cómo ha ido mi día y suelo decirle detalle a detalle cada cosa. Mi voz suena ronca cuando empiezo a decirle que me siento aburrido, solo, que..., lo extraño.

Me duele el pecho cada que veo la lápida con su nombre, no me acostumbro a la idea de imaginarlo sin respirar, sin esas locas ganas de arriesgarse e investigar.

Yo le contaba que deseaba verlo sentado en el sillón, de verdad deseaba verlo o oírlo tocar su violín.

-"Te extraño, Sherlock". Sólo fui capaz de decirle dos veces, sólo tuve el coraje dos veces para poder confesarle que de verdad le necesitaba a mi lado.

* * *

Después de seis meses de la muerte de Sherlock, decidí no volver a Baker Street. Alquilé un apartamento cerca del hospital.

Desde entonces, no he tenido contacto con la Sra. Hodson, ni con Molly, mucho menos con el idiota de Mycroft. Lestrade solía enviarme textos para saber cómo estaba, pero muy pocas veces respondía.

No quiero tener nada que ver en ese mundo, ya. Sé que será difícil, pero ya no quiero seguir atascado en esto, ya no quiero sentirme un infeliz... Aunque por dentro, lo siga siendo.

* * *

Hace unas semanas llegó una nueva asistente al Hospital, ella es muy bonita. Se llama Mary, Mary Morstan.

Es sencilla, agradable, linda, tierna, risueña y muy directa. Tiene la sonrisa más perfecta que haya visto, es reluciente y parece de nieve. Es de complexión pequeña, es blanca, su cabello es rubio, ojos grandes entre azules y verdes, labios delgados y carnosos, nariz fina, bonito cuerpo, delgada, bella, ¡perfecta!

Además, también es niñera en sus tiempos libres, es tan hermosa y cautivadora, supongo que sí Sherlock la conociera le parecía una buena chica, supongo que a ella no la molestaría como a las otras chicas.

He platicado con ella y su voz es tan sincera cuando habla, tiene una mirada muy penetrante y cuando sonríe todo es muy tranquilo. Tal vez la invite a salir un día de estos.

* * *

Invité a salir a Mary, y todo salió de maravilla.

Ella me dijo que gracias a Dios me había animado, que ya llevaba tiempo esperando a que la invitara a salir.

Fue tan gracioso. Por unos momentos en la cita la que parecía el hombre era ella, yo estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Pero, todo fue perfecto. Comimos excepcionalmente, caminamos por el parque y hablamos por horas de cualquier tema tonto que se nos ocurriera. Le hable de Sherlock, de los casos, del ejercito. Ella sólo hablo de su trabajo, un poco de su familia y que estuvo apunto de casarse antes que de que ese hombre muriera.

La dejé en su apartamento y tomé el valor para besarla. Sus labios sabían al postre de fresas que habíamos pedido. Me sentí en las nubes, me sentí feliz.

* * *

Mary y yo llevamos un poco más de un año saliendo, ella va y se queda en mi apartamento y yo me quedó en el de ella.

Salimos diario del hospital y caminamos por el parque.

Vamos cuando podemos al cine, a algún lugar interesante, exposiciones, musicales, obras, todo lo que se nos ocurra y todo nos divierte.

Me hace feliz. Nunca me sentí tan feliz.

Después de lo de Sherlock pensé que no me recuperaría, pero Mary me ha camiado.

Ella ha sido el cambio que necesitaba mi vida. Ella es diferente a todo y todos.

Ella es la paz después de tantos años de tormentas. Por fin tengo estabilidad, por fin estoy tranquilo. Nada podría arruinar la vida que tengo ahora.

Es por eso que hoy en la cena, le pediré matrimonio. Espero que diga que sí, así podré ser totalmente feliz y tener la vida que siempre quise.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.D.V. SHERLOCK.**

Habían pasado dos años desde mi muerte fingida. Tuve que salir del país y enfrentarme a la red de Moriarty por mi cuenta. Fue más difícil de lo que creí, pues sin John me encontré casi perdido en la locura. Pero fue también gracias a él que pude sobrevivir todo ese infierno.

Tuve que recorrer casi todo el mundo. Disfrute desmantelar todos los secretos de Jim, sin embargo, las noches o momentos que debía descansar o pensar alejado de todo me parecían frustrantes. Una capa, ropa rota y crepúsculos llenos de frío invadían mi cuerpo y mente. Extrañaba a cada momento el té de John. Mi mente se volvía (literalmente) loca por no tener a alguien que me escuchara y sobre todo que hablara conmigo, eso era los más ridículo, antes podía hablar sin problemas, encontrar a un muerto y contarle todos mis conocimientos sobre los casos, pero desde que John había llegado a mi vida no fue así. Ahí estaba esa vez cuando _La mujer _se encontraba en el apartamento y comencé a hablar con mi bloggero, cada día se volvía más difícil estar sin su presencia. Me parecía idiota que ahora fuera yo el romántico, pero por alguna extraña razón le necesitaba.

Sufrí más de lo que puedo contar aquí. Aniquilaron mi mente, caí en la desesperación, me volví paranóico, veía la sangre como fuente de vida, vi a la muerte como un ángel, la soledad como una fiel amiga y el dolor como el más poderoso remedio para sobrevivir. Me ataron como un animal apunto de ser sacrificado, me cortaron y flageraron, me escupían, pisoteaban y pateaban como si fuera algo peor que la escoria. Quizá en verdad lo sea.

No podía dormir en ocasiones por prevención, sabía que no podía morir.

Mis sistemas se volvieron locos, mis ojos se tornaban perdidos en un abismo. Comencé a alucinar, temblaba y reía sin razón aparente. Mi cuerpo dejaba de hacerme caso y parecía perder el control de mí mismo.

Maté tal vez más de mil personas y al hacerlo reaccioné con un increíble placer. De pronto me asustaba, al ver tanta sangre, en realidad me estaba volviendo un loco esquizofrénico. Tenía que parar. Intenté concentrarme, pero no funcionaba. Intenté deducir miles de cosas, pero tampoco hizo efecto. Pensé en John, en todo lo que había sucedido con él, en todos los recuerdos, su voz, cuando le tomé la mano al correr.

Estuve a punto de morir más de cinco veces, mi cuerpo casi desangraba en más de diez ocasiones, estuve a punto de darme por muerto más de una vez. Había algo que me lo impidió, diez palabras retumbaban en mi mente.

_"Sólo un último milagro, por mi, Sherlock. No estés muerto."_

Esa frase fue la clave para que mi cuerpo despertará de forma "mágica" y siguiera luchando. Esa voz en mi cerebro me despertaba y lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Esa petición me dio fuerzas y sobre todo una meta, volver a Baker Street, con él.

Estaba en la época final de borrar para siempre la red de Moriarty, Serbia era el último pedazo del rompecabezas, me aprisionaron y Baron Maupertuis comenzó a golpearme. Para mi mala suerte había un espectador, sin embargo le solté algunas deducciones sencillas a Baron lo que hicieron que se fuera corriendo. Me quedé solo con el asistente, al final resultó ser el estúpido de Mycroft con uno de sus grandes casos para salvar al país.

_"__Terminaron las vacaciones, hermano querido."_

Volví a Londres en un jet privado enviado. Nos resguardamos en una oficina de Mycroft. Comenzaron a afeitarme, Anthea llegó con mi traje, me lo puse y escuche de nuevo balbucear a mi hermano.

_"Debes prestarle toda tu atención a este asunto... Blablabla" "¡Sherlock!"_

Yo sabía ya de la célula terrorista, sólo quería estar de nuevo en Londres. Verlo a él.

Anthea comentó algo de la información que un agente reclutó muriendo en honor a su país. La ignoré completamente.

-¿Qué hay de John Watson? -Por fin pregunté.

-¿John? -Preguntó Mycroft. Él lo sabía, sabía que era por John que hice todo esto.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Oh sí, nos reunimos todos los viernes para comer papas y pescado.

Mycroft estúpido. Yo lo pregunté en serio... Notó que me irrité con su 'poderoso' sarcasmo.

-He tenido el ojo puesto sobre él, por supuesto -Anthea me dió un folder-. No hemos estado en contacto del todo para... prepararlo.

Lo vi, vi su foto, sus ojos estaban decaídos, ¡y ese bigote lo envejecía bastante!

-Bueno, nos tendremos que deshacer de eso.

-¿Nos?

-Se ve viejo -_Ese no es el John que conozco-. _No puedo ser visto con un hombre viejo.

Quería al John que conocí ese hombre con energía y vigor, que quería desafiar a la misma muerte. Y era claro que lo recuperaría.

-Creo que sorprenderé a John. Estará encantado -dije sin pensar y al parecer con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Tú lo crees? -Preguntó Mycroft con causticidad.

-Aparecer en Baker Street, salir de un pastel -las ideas brotaban de mi mente rápidamente.

-¿Baker Street? Ya no vive ahí -¡_¿Qué?!-. _¿Por qué lo haría? Han pasado dos años. Ha seguido con su vida.

Quedé desconcertado. ¿John realmente se había ido? No. El volvería después de verme, yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué vida? He estado lejos -respondí con orgullo-. ¿Dónde estará esta noche?

-¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? -_¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil?_

-Tú siempre sabes -_Sabrá que es una forma halagarlo y a su trabajo _

_-_Tiene una reservación para cenar en el Marylebone Road. Un pequeño y lindo lugar. Tienen algunas botellas del Saint-Emilion del 2000, aunque yo prefiero la cosecha del 2001.

Mientras mi hermano hablaba yo pensaba en cómo sorprender a John, hacerle saber que su intrañable Sherlock estaba vivo, y sobre todo pensaba en qué decirle.

-Creo que tal vez iré por ahí -dije con un poco menos de ánimo al tener en mi mente todas las escenas posibles, en su mayoría John llora y patéticamente, yo también.

-¿Sabes?, creo que es posible que no seas bien recibido -Mycroft siempre arruinando todo. No esta vez.

-No, no es posible -dije con esperanza-. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?

-Tú sabes qué.

Para mi suerte apareció Anthea con mi apreciada gabardina. Cielos, la extrañaba tanto. Estos años sólo use chamarras y ropa sucia, anhelaba mi estilo propio.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Mr. Holmes -mencionó la asistente de mi hermano.

-Gracias..., hermano.

Me fui. Observe la cuidad que había dejado ya hacía dos años. Años realmente putrefactos. Me preparé para ir al restaurante, era la hora de ver de nuevo a mi único amigo.

Entré sin problemas. El recepcionista fue fácil de aludir, su mujer por suerte iba a dar a luz en esos momentos. Mi vista se percató de una figura realmente familiar, John estaba en su mesa tomando una copa de vino. Me quedé frío, sin aire y puedo decir que por primera vez en mi vida estaba nervioso. Mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos. _John, sí supieras cuánto te he extrañado._

Una camarera entonces pasó a lado mío, observé su ropa con atención. _Moño, lleva un moño._ Una idea surgió, una particularmente excelente diría yo. Vi la mesa de enfrente y noté una copa de vino, le aventé el líquido al señor sentado y pude quitarle el corbatín que llevaba puesto. _Magnífico. _Un hombre de lado derecho se quito los lentes y los dejo sobre el menú, retiré ambas cosas y me coloqué los anteojos. Caminé un poco más y entonces vi un estuche con cosméticos -_ideal-, _le di a la mujer el menú y le quité el que ella tenía en las manos y me escabullí para tomar el lápiz delineador negro. Dibuje en mi cara un pequeño bigote. Me acerqué entonces al lugar de John.

-¿Puedo ayudarle con algo señor? -Pregunté con acento, inclinándome hacía él que aún no me había visto.

-Hola, sí. Estoy buscando una botella de champagne. Una buena -me miro rápidamente. No con cautela.

-Estas son todas excelentes cosechas, señor.

-Oh, realmente no es mi área, ¿cuál sugiere?

-Bueno, no puede equivocarse, pero si desea mi recomendación personal -_voltea John-. _Esta última es una de mis favoritas -dije erguiéndome y moviendo mi cuerpo, de verdad estaba nervioso-. Es, podría decirse, como un viejo amigo -me quité los lentes, imaginando que él lo habría notado.

-Bien, traígame esa, por favor -ni siquiera me percibió.

-Es familiar, ¡y con una calidad que lo sorprenderá! -Hice énfasis en la última palabra y abrí mis brazos. Siguió sin verme. _¡Vamos John!_

Tomó un trago de su copa. -Bien, pues, sorpréndame -me dio el menú sin siquiera voltear.

-Es lo que estoy procurando, señor -dije disgustado.

Fui rápidamente a la cocina por el champagne, y cuando regresé vi a John con una pequeña caja roja, ¿qué hacía él con una caja roja? Mi cerebro me mando una alerta.

_Oh, Dios. John se va a casar..._

De pronto vi a alguien acercarse a la mesa, una mujer de cabello rubio. Le tomó el hombro y pidió disculpas por retrasarse, él ocultó la caja con nerviosismo. No sé por qué no fui ahí inmediatamente, me quedé leyendo sus labios para saber de qué hablaban.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella.

-Sí, sí. ¿Yo? Bien. Estoy bien -John estaba nervioso, impaciente. Se rió,extrañaba verlo reír pero ahora yo no era la causa. Sus ojos emitían un brillo, estaba enamorado de ella. Lo había perdido.

-¿Entonces qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Mas vino?

-No, estoy bien con agua, gracias.

-Bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues... Mary... -Así que ese era su nombre, Mary- Escucha. Sé que no ha sido mucho, y sé que nos nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo -se detuvo.

-Sigue -le pidió ella.

-Sí, lo haré -tomó aire-. Como sabes este último par de años no han sido fáciles para mí. Y haberte conocido... -Se detuvo, de nuevo. _¿Qué vas a decirle, John?- _Sí, haberte conocido ha sido la mejor cosa que pudo haber pasado.

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo al leer esa frase. Mi estómago se retorció y en mi pecho sentí un dolor muy fuerte. ¿Era realmente ella la mejor cosa que le había pasado? ¿No yo? ¿Que no había sido yo quien hizo que la pierna dejara de doler? ¿Que no fui yo quien le devolvió la adrenalina? ¿No fui yo quien le dio nuevas aventuras? ¿No era yo la persona por la que más se preocupaba? ¿No era yo su 'héroe'? ¿No era yo la persona que le hacía reír y decir 'fascinante' a cada instante? ¿No era yo lo mejor que le había pasado? Veo que me equivoqué.

Ella habló de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy de acuerdo, soy la mejor cosa que pudo haberte pasado. -John rió. _Ya lo veremos._ Pensé-. Lo lamento.

-Bien, no es, ammhh... Así que -le dio una mirada, una mirada que me pertenecía-, si me aceptas, Mary, si pudieras decirme... -Tenía la voz ronca, le estaba costando trabajo decir lo que sentía, como siempre. Ella se burlo por ello, al verle así-. Sí pudieras decirme si te gustaría -estaba apunto de decirlo. Pero yo no lo permitiría. No. Esta era mi noche y Mary no lo arruinaría.

-Señor, encontrará que está cosecha le agradará muchísimo -le interrumpí velozmente._ Se incomodaron, bien-. _Tiene todas las cualidades de antes, con el color de lo nuevo -a ella le parecía gracioso-.

-No, disculpe. Ahora no, por favor -_John, ¡veme!_

_-_Como si entre la multitud de extraños, de pronto uno notara que está viendo la cara de un viejo amigo -me quité de nuevo los lentes.

-No, de verdad, en serio, ¿podría usted... -Giro su rostro. _Por fin esos ojos azules me ven a mi. _Se palideció. Sus gestos cambiaron, parecía que había visto un muerto (aunque, bueno, más o menos eso pasaba). Estaba petrificado.

-Cosa interesante, un esmoquín -la volteó a ver-. Da distinción a amigos y -mi voz se ponía ronca- anonimato a meseros -mis ojos de nuevo estaban a punto de sollozar.

John se inclino, suspiro. Se levantó sin fuerzas casi cayéndose en el intento. Sus ojos igual tenían nostalgia, yo lo sabía.

-¿John? -Ella preguntó para saber sí él se encontraba bien.

Él se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, fijamente. Extrañaba esos ojos y esas facciones.

-¿John? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? -No dejaba de hablar.

De nuevo bajo la mirada el soldado. Se quedó sin habla, su mente daba vueltas, era obvio que estaba confundido. Decidí responder por él.

-Bueno, la versión corta -me miró y yo suspire ligeramente- no estoy muerto -su mirada se clavaba en cada parte de mi alma. Sufría, sé que sufría y me dolía ser el causante de ello. Mi voz tembló al hablar de nuevo.- Un poco malvado aparecer así, lo sé -continué-. Podrías haber tenido un paro cardíaco, probablemente todavía lo tendrás. Pero en mi defensa fue muy divertido -reí de los nervios. Sus ojos empezaban a ser espadas filosas, ahora estaba enojado, tenía que hacer algo.- Bien, no es una gran defensa -fruncí el ceño.-

-Oh, no. Tú eres -dijo ella con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-Oh, sí -respondí.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-Ni tanto.

-Moriste, brincaste de un techo -ella lo sabía.

-No.

-Tú estás muerto -dijo con miedo.

-No, estoy seguro, ya revisé -_incrédula._

_-_Disculpen -tomé la servilleta de tela y la remojé en el agua, empecé a limpiarme el bigote, John aún me veía enfadado-. ¿El tuyo también se borra?

Mi amigo tembló, aún no me hablaba. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Miré a John, su cara seguía sin cambiar. _Vamos, John. Estoy vivo, ¡sonríe!_

-Está bien, John, me estoy dando cuenta de que probablemente te debo una especie disculpa.

Su respiración se agitó. Golpeó la mesa y su mirada estaba en ella. Sabía que me había equivocado. Mary intentó calmarlo con unas palabras. Pero no sirvió.

Por fin habló. -Dos años -dijo con un hilo de voz. Tomó una bocanada de aire-. ¡Dos años! -Tragó saliva e intentaba recuperar la postura.

Me sentía una mierda. El peor de los amigos. Esquivé su mirada cuando la levantó.

-Pensé -no pudo decirlo-... Pensé -ella lo miró con ternura. Él me miró a mi y tragó saliva- que estabas muerto -sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, tristeza, melancolía, nostalgía, ¿cómo alguien puede tener todos esos sentimientos?-. ¡Hmm! -Reprochó-. ¿Y me dejaste creerlo? -Mi pecho ardía, me dolía, sentía que mi cuerpo quería temblar, mis ojos deseaban llorar. Me odiaba, me odiaba más que nunca-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -Mi boca se quedó seca, intenté hablar, pero no tuve éxito-. ¿Cómo? -Apartó su mirada y negó con la cabeza el hecho de que le hice daño, de que no estaba muerto, de que todo fue una mala broma.

-Espera, antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, una pregunta, sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta -ella me miraba horrorizada, John puso sus ojos en mi intentando calmarse-. ¿De verdad vas a dejarte eso? -Pregunté refiriéndome a su bigote. Reí sin querer. La miré y ella rió, también. John seguía sin recuperar el aliento. Me giré a verlo, él me vio a mi, suspiro y..., se abalanzó contra mi.

Me tiro al suelo intentando ahorcarme. Varios meseros me lo quitaron de encima y nos echaron del restaurante. Mary propuso ir a un lugar que estaba a menos de dos calles, fuimos sin decir nada. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa. Puse mis manos enfrente de mis labios y comencé a hablar acerca de las posibilidades para evitar mi muerte, John me interrumpió.

_-_Sabes para ser un genio, eres notablemente tonto.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa cómo lo hiciste, Sherlock -eso me sorprendió, él siempre quiere saber cómo lo hice y después me dice lo fascinante que soy-. Quiero saber por qué.

_Es obvio, John. _-¿Por qué? Porque Moriarty debía ser detenido -equivocado.Él no se refería a ese por qué-. Oh... ¿O te refieres a por qué...? Ya veo, sí. ¿Por qué? Eso es un poco más difícil de explicar -no lo iba a decir enfrente de ella, ella no necesitaba saberlo. Ella no tenía que saberlo y ahora tampoco John.

-Tengo toda la noche -respondió cortante.

-De hecho... fue una idea más de Mycroft.

-Oh, ¿así que fue el plan de tu hermano?

-Pero debió necesitar un confidente -Mary interrumpió-. Lo siento.

-¿Pero el era el único? ¿El único que sabía?

Suspire.

-Algunos otros. Fue un plan muy elaborado, tenía que serlo -en su cara se notó algo, decepción-. La siguiente de las trece posibilidades era...

-¿Quién más? -Me interrumpió- ¿Quién más sabía?

No sabía si decirle, tenía que hacerlo.

-Molly.

-¡¿Molly?!

-John -de nuevo intentando calmarlo.

-Molly Hooper y algunos de mi red de vagabundos, y eso es todo.

-Ok -_indignación-._ Así que era tu hermano, Molly Hooper y cien vagabundos.

-¡Ja, no! -Reí un poco- 25 a lo mucho -dije seriamente-

John de nuevo se abalanzó contra mí. Estaba furioso. Me golpeó muy poco el labio.

Nos sacaron de nuevo del lugar, fuimos a un pequeño local de comida rápida.

John sólo respiraba fuertemente. Le miré con atención. _Oh, John..._

-De verdad, ¿no es una broma? ¿De verdad vas a quedarte con eso? -Hice una seña hacía mis labios para que supiera que me refería al bigote.

-Sí -respondió.

_-¿_Seguro? -Pregunté con duda y burla. Nos miramos fijamente. Se quedó sin saber qué decirme.

-A Mary le gusta.

-No, no le gusta.

-Sí, sí le gusta.

-No le gusta -giré mi mirada-.

El la miró. Ella intentó negarlo. John se sintió avergonzado. Ja, al menos yo era honesto con él hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Mary intentó disculparse, un pequeño conflicto pre-marital. Repentinamente, John fue hacía mi.

-¡Una palabra, Sherlock, eso es todo lo que hubiera necesitado! -_L__o siento, John- _¡Una palabra para hacerme saber que estabas vivo!

-Estuve a punto de ponerme en contacto muchas veces, pero -mi voz estaba congelada- me preocupaba, sabes, que pudieras decir algo indiscreto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes echar todo a perder.

-¡Así que es mi culpa! -Giré la mirada, Mary rió- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué soy el único que cree que esto está mal? ¡El único que reacciona como ser humano!

-Exagerando

-¡Exagerando!

-¡John! -De nuevo, ella.

-¡Exagerando! Así que, finges tu muerte, ¡y luego resulta ser -intenté calmarlo con un 'Sh'- que estás vivo! ¡Pero se supone que no debo tener ningún problema con eso -bajó la voz y me habló, yo sólo baje mi rostro-, porque Sherlock Holmes piensa que es una cosa -gritó- completamente normal!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que todos sepan que estoy vivo!

-¡Oh! ¿Así que sigue siendo un secreto?

-Sí, sigue siendo secreto.

Ahora eramos nosotros quienes teníamos la pelea marital.

-¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie? -Pregunté.

-¡Júralo por Dios! -Respondió exaltado.

Ambos intentamos calmarnos. Hablé de nuevo.

-Londres está en peligro, John. Un ataque terrorista es inminente y necesito tu ayuda.

Se sorprendió, seguía indignado.

-¿Mi ayuda?

Pero yo sabía algo.

-Has extrañado esto, admítelo. La emoción de la cacería, la sangre corriendo por tus venas, sólo nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo -¡_sólo nosotros dos, John! ¡Recuérdalo!_

No. John tenía tantas experimentaciones químicas por su cuerpo que se dejo llevar por la más fuerte: la ira. Con su frente me golpeó la nariz, con tan fuerza que escurrí en mi camisa.

-No lo entiendo, pedí disculpas. ¿No es lo que supone se debe hacer? -Le pregunté a Mary mientras intentaba que no sangrara mas mi nariz.

-Rayos. No entiendes nada de la naturaleza humana, ¿verdad? -Preguntó ella.

-¿Naturaleza? No. ¿Humana? -Claro que sí, es por esa jodida naturaleza que sigo vivo. John me hizo ser "_natural"- _No...

-Lo convenceré.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba de mi lado? _-¿Lo harás? -Pregunté confuso._  
_

-Oh sí -dijo entusiasmada.

¿Cómo era eso posible? La observe con atención, deduje todo sobre ella. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba totalmente, ¿por qué Mary querría ayudarme a tener a JOhn de nuevo?

Mi ex-blogger nos interrumpió y se fueron en el taxi. Mi amigo no volteó si quiera a verme. Lo cual y con trabajos lo escribo, me dio una tristeza enorme, una melancolía fatal. John ya no me quería cerca de él, no quería más la vida de aventura, consiguió algo mejor; a Mary Morstan.

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo me ha dado luchas porque intenté ser muy minusiosa , ya que, como han leído tiene mucho del primer episodio de la serie. Lo dividí en dos partes, esta y la que sigue que será más "sentimental", creo. Espero les haya gustado.

**No olviden dejar su hermosa opinión o cruel, no importa. **


End file.
